Oh, Cousin Dearest
by SaKuRa-MIna
Summary: NG. Greg's cousin comes to visit, and has an interesting trip. Yes, it is a MarySue, but please give it a shot.
1. Meeting the Cousin

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, CBS does. However I do own the cousin…and the plot. I wish I owned CSI, then I could stare dreamily at the hunky guys all day. ::sighs dreamily::_

_Oh and before I forget. WARNING: there will be slash in this fic. If you don't like boy/boy relationships, stop reading now. Thank you and have a nice day._

_A/N: Okay this is my first CSI fic…ever. It will probably suck, but please be nice. This is also the first fic I have ever attempted to post. So wish me luck._

Chapter 1

"So this is the Las Vegas crime lab. Not bad, looks kinda small though. Ah well, time to go find my dear cousin." A young woman of 22 entered the building. The young woman was about 5'8" and 130 lbs. She had a ballerina's build and moved with a dancer's grace. She was wearing slightly baggy, dark blue jeans, black and white Reeboks, and a cream Sleeping Beauty t-shirt. (A/N:I do actually own that shirt and the shoes.) As the young woman walked towards the reception desk, she could hear a familiar voice talking. She pushed her brown purse further up her shoulder, and pushed her Versace imitation sunglasses on top of her head. The young woman smiled as she stopped just behind a young man of 32 talking to the receptionist.

"I can't wait to see her. It's been three years since I last saw my cousin. I'm going to show her all the sites." The young man said. The young man was Greg Sanders, a CSI and former lab tech.

"Good to know you plan on keeping me busy Greggy. I would hate to get bored." The young woman said, startling Greg.

"Mandie! You're here! Don't sneak up on me. You scared me. When did you get here? Oh, Judy, this is my cousin Amanda Sanders." Greg introduced.

Amanda laughed as she responded to Greg. "I'm sorry Greg, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I got here a few minutes ago. Hello Judy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Judy, the receptionist, laughed at the cousins. "Oh, yes. You two are definitely related. It's a pleasure to meet you Amanda. Greg was just telling me that you'll be visiting with him for awhile."

"Yeah. I'm planning on staying for a few weeks. It'll be good to catch up with Greg," Amanda replied.

"Well, then perhaps I'll see you around the lab again. Here's your visitors pass. Enjoy your stay." Judy handed Amanda a visitor's pass, so she could walk around the lab.

"Thanks." Amanda smiled. She took the pass and clipped it to one of the belt loops on her jeans.

"C'mon. I want to introduce you to the team." With that, Greg grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her to the break room where the team was currently waiting for an assignment.

"Hey guys." Greg called as he and Amanda walked in.

"Hey Greg. Who's the girl? New girlfriend?" A woman with brown hair asked. Amanda noticed Greg winced at the word "girlfriend". She also noticed the sad look one of the guys got at the statement.

"Ew, no. This is my cousin, Mandie or Amanda Sanders." Greg explained, introducing his cousin to all present. "Mandie, this is the team. The woman who made the disgusting comment earlier is Sarah Sidle."

"Well, how was I supposed to know she was your cousin? By the way, it's nice to meet you Amanda." Sarah smiled in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you too. Greg's always complaining about how much you tease him." Amanda giggled.

"I do not always complain. Just once a week." Greg retorted. Amanda just snorted at his comment. "Carrying on, this gentleman here is Warrick Brown."

Warrick shook Amanda's hand, "It's nice to meet you. How long are you visiting with Greg?"

"It's nice to meet you too. And I'm visiting for a few weeks." Amanda smiled as she shook Warrick's hand.

"This lovely lady is Catherine Willows." Greg gestured to the other lady in the break room.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Greg. Pleased to meet you Amanda." Catherine greeted.

"Pleased to meet you as well. Greg's described you as the "mother" of the group." Amanda replied.

Catherine laughed, "I guess it comes with having a teenage daughter."

Amanda smiled, "Yeah. I have a sister who's seventeen. It's scary." Amanda mock shivered.

Catherine nodded. "Tell me about it."

"And last, but not least we have Nick Stokes." Greg introduced the final gentleman. Amanda recognized him as the one who had the sad expression earlier.

"Hi. Greg's been telling us all week what he's got planned for your stay. I hope you enjoy Vegas." Nick smiled.

"If Greggy has any say in it, I'm sure I will." Amanda smiled back. She really liked the team. They all seemed really nice and they were Greg's friends.

"Greggy? Greggo, how come you never let us call you that?" Nick laughed.

"Because Mandie and her sister are the only ones allowed to call me that. No one else in the family is allowed." Greg scowled.

"Sorry Greg. I didn't mean to call you that in front of your friends. It slipped." Amanda smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. After all, I'm the only one, excluding your one uncle, who is allowed to call you Mandie." Greg reassured.

"Okay team. Brass just called. There's a 419 at the Tangier. A judge from Arizona…. Who're you?" An older man with salt-and-pepper hair entered the break room.

"I'm Amanda Sanders. Greg's cousin. Pleased to meet you." Amanda introduced.

"Grissom, this is my cousin. She's visiting me for a few weeks." Greg piped in.

"Looks like I'm in the way. I'm going to head out. Greg, call me later. It was nice to meet you all. Good luck with the case." Amanda waved to the others.

"Later Mandie." Greg called after her. With that, Amanda left the crime lab for the bright Nevada sun.

"Who was that?" Grissom asked again.

"My cousin Amanda." Greg answered.

"Oh. Well, let's go. Brass said the scene is only a few hours old.


	2. Dinner for the Team

_Hello again! Well, here's chapter 2. I want to thank BadThoughts, and kateg123 for reviewing. I'm glad there are people who are enjoying my story. I would also like to thank all of you who story alerted Oh, Cousin Dearest, or favorite authored me. Thank you so much. It really made my day to see that kind of response to my story. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, sorry it's kind of short. Most of my chapters will be realitvely short, sorry. Thank you again for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own CSI:, unfortunately. ::sighs::_

_Warnings: There will be slash in later chapters. So if you do not like boy/boy relationships stop reading now. Thank you and have a nice day._

Chapter 2

Several hours later.

"Aye, aye, aye. I'm your little butterfly" Rang Amanda's cell phone. Amanda looked at the caller id and smiled as she answered, "Hi Greg. What's up?"

"Hey Mandie. I'm calling to let you know I won't be able to go out to dinner with you. The team and I are completely swamped with this new case. I'm sorry." Greg apologized.

"It's okay. I understand, duty calls." Amanda replied. She suddenly came up with a great plan. "Hey Greg, what's good to eat in this city?"

"Well, there a really good Japanese/Chinese restaurant on the strip called Touya (I have no idea if there really is such a restaurant on the strip called that, I made it up.) They have sushi, which Grissom and Catherine absolutely love. Their General Tso's chicken is really good. Warrick and I like it a lot. Nick says their pork fried rice is delicious, and Sarah really likes their vegetable lo mein. Brass and Sophia are big on their sweet and sour chicken, and fried shrimp." Greg responded.

"That place sounds good. What kind of sushi is good?"

"Well, Gris and Catherine usually get crab, salmon, and the shrimp tempura roll. Why?"

"Well, I've never had sushi before and thought about trying it. So how late will you be at the lab?" Amanda smiled into the phone, while looking up the number for Touya's.

"Ah, we'll be here for a few more hours. I'm sorry I couldn't take you out your first night in Vegas." Greg sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll have plenty of chances to make up for it. I'll see you later. Bye Greg."

"Bye Mandie." Amanda and Greg both hung up.

One hour later.

"Hi Judy. Are Greg and his team still here?" Amanda asked the receptionist.

"Hello Amanda. Yes, they are all in the break room with Brass and Sophia. They're discussing a case. What do you have with you?" Judy smiled and got Amanda a visitor's pass.

"Dinner." Amanda smiled. She thanked Judy and headed for the break room.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. **Amanda knocked on the glass door that held the team.

"Amanda? What are you doing here? Oh, Captain Brass, Detective Sophia this is my cousin Amanda." Greg answered the door, allowing Amanda in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but since Greg couldn't come to dinner with me I brought dinner to Greg. I have enough for everyone." Amanda replied setting the bags on a table. "It's nice to meet you Captain Brass, Detective Sophia."

"Thanks for the food, but how did you know what we would like?" Sarah asked as she started pulling food out of the bags.

"Greg told me." Amanda smiled.

"Well, had I known you were getting us dinner I would have sent you somewhere else." Greg remarked.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" A tall man asked as he came into the room.

"We're having dinner Ecklie. What's it look like?" Grissom retorted.

"That's all well and good, but who is this?" Ecklie sneered.

"Um, hello sir. My name is Amanda. I'm sorry, I'm the one who brought them the food. They said they would answer some questions I had. I'm doing a paper for my criminal justice course on how a crime lab operates. Since they are being so kind in helping me, I thought I should repay them by bringing dinner. Mr. Ecklie, aren't you the director of the lab?" Ecklie nodded his head. "Would you mind me asking you some questions later? I would love to have some one who runs the labs point of view. And thank you so much for allowing the team time to help me. I heard that the Las Vegas crime lab was the best in the country." Amanda rambled with awe on her face.

Ecklie smirked and had a smug look on his face. "Of course. I will let the receptionist know when I am free, and she can help you schedule an appointment. Well, I think you guys can handle things from here. I'll be in my office if you need me." With that Ecklie left the break room.

"Thank you." Amanda called after him.

"That's not fair! You told Ecklie you were in Criminal Justice before you told me." Greg pouted.

"Who said I was in Criminal Justice? Elementary school teachers don't need criminal justice." Amanda asked confused.

"But you just said that you were in criminal justice," Sarah stated. The rest of the team looked perplexed…well, everyone except Grissom.

"Genius. You told him that you had an assignment so he wouldn't kick you out." Grissom applauded.

"Thank you. Thank you. I knew all those years doing church plays would come in handy." Amanda bowed.

"I'll say. You even had me fooled." Greg laughed.

"That's not hard to do Greggo." Nick joked.

"Hey! I'm not completely gullible…just most of the time." Greg smiled.

_AN: Okay, so that was chapter 2. I hope everyone liked it, and please remember to review. I have enabled the anonymous reviews. So, please review. It makes me happy to see what people think of my story. Oh, and please be nice, this is my first fic. Thank you!_


	3. Movie Night with the Cousins

_Okay here's another chapter peeps. Sorry it's so short, I'll update the next chapter Friday...maybe. I'm hoping to have it up Friday, we'll see how life goes. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own. I would not be a poor college student if I did. ::sighs:: One can dream._

_Warning: There is slash, so if you are offended by boy/boy relationships please stop reading now. Thank you and have a nice day._

Chapter 3

"…from zero to hero, just like that!" Sang the Muses on the TV.

"Tell me again why we are subjecting ourselves to this torture." Greg groaned. Amanda hit him in the arm.

"Oh shut up Greg. You like this movie, don't deny it. Besides it's fun, reminders of our…ok, my childhood." Amanda smiled as she popped some M&Ms into her mouth.

"Yeah, well for a day off this isn't so bad. I'm just glad we caught the guy who killed the judge." Greg sighed as he took a gulp of Mt. Dew. Amanda moved closer to Greg on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you enjoy chasing bad guys Greg. I know Dad couldn't wait to retire…then again he worked at an airport. And man, those people can be such a pain in the ass."

"Yeah. I remember Uncle Jay talking about all the stupid people he had to deal with. But I like being a CSI. It's like being a professional puzzle solver."

"Sure. A professional puzzle solver whose pieces are other people's personal items."

**DING DONG!**

"Pizza!!!!!" Amanda squealed as she raced to the door.

"Hi. One medium half pepperoni, half Hawaiian pizza and a small order of breadsticks. That comes to $12.46," the pizza guy stated.

"Greg, I thought I told you to order a calamari and gummi bears pizza. Oh well, I like pepperoni too." Amanda sighed as she took the pizza and breadsticks. The pizza guy gave Amanda a disgusted look as Greg paid him.

"Sorry Mandie, but they refused to make your order. Thanks man, and keep the change." Greg laughed as he handed the guy $16. As the guy left, Greg closed the door and went back to the living room. "I think you grossed the pizza guy out. I'm surprised you could say that with a straight face. Calimari and gummi bears might taste interesting, though I know you don't like either."

"Too true. I wanted to see what the guy would do. It was rather entertaining." Mandie smiled as she took a bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Ah, my dear cousin I have taught you well." Greg joked as he grabbed a slice of Hawaiian pizza. Slowly the cousins devoured their pizza, while finishing Hercules. When the movie ended Amanda put in another of her favorite movies, Spaceballs.

"So, Greggy. Are you seeing anyone currently?" Amanda asked giving her cousin a side-long glance, as she sat back on the couch.

Greg, surprised by the question, choked on his drink. "What? Why do you want to know?" Greg sputtered.

"Because you haven't told me of any new dates in the past 18 months. So I was curious. Are you interested in anyone?" Mandie queried.

Greg sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Yeah. There's someone I've been interested in for the past two years. Unfortunately, I don't think they swing my way." Greg replied sullenly.

"'Your way' as in…the 'cute lovable dork way' or the 'guy way'?" Amanda replied looking thoughtful.

Greg smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood. "Both actually."

_Well, there's another chapter, and a short chapter to boot. A sweet little scene with the cousins. I promise more will happen in the next chapter. I also have a sweet scene with Nick and Greg in Chapter 6. So stay tuned people. Remember to review please. Thank you! _:)


	4. After the Show

_Well here is the next installment of the story. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I wrote this chapter during my biology and geometry classes. (I was falling asleep and it was the only way to stay awake. --' Sad I know.) Please remember to review. I like to read what people think of my story. Thank you kateg123 for consistently reviewing, I really appreciate it. Enough rambling from me. Enjoy the story everyone!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own, however it is on my Christmas list…_

_Warning: There will be slash in later chapter. If you do not like boy/boy relationships, please stop reading now. Thank you and have a nice day._

Chapter 4

"That was such a great show. The acrobats were amazing. Thank you so much Greg!" Mandie exclaimed delightedly. Greg noticed her smile went from ear to ear, and shone in her eyes.

"You're welcome Mandie. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I really liked the show too. Now, where do you want to go eat?" Greg smiled back.

"Can we go to the MGM, or would you prefer someplace cheaper?" Mandie asked. Mandie and Greg were currently leaving the Pyramid, having just seen a Cirque du Solei show.

Greg laughed at Amanda's response. "I told you. Anything you want, you get. So we'll go to the MGM." Amanda smiled and hugged Greg. The cousins walked down the strip chatting happily.

**RING. RING.**

Greg's phone interrupted the two. "Sanders." Greg replied. "Oh. Hey Nick. What's up?… Are you serious?!" Sigh. "Yeah. I understand. I'll be there in 20 minutes.… Not your fault. I'll see you soon…. I will. Later." Greg sighed as he hung up his phone.

Duty calls, huh?" Amanda asked. She gave Greg a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Mandie. They're overbooked. They called Day shift before calling me. That's how busy they are." Greg frowned. "I'll take you home before I head in. Nick also apologized for pulling me away."

Amanda smiled, "It's okay. It's not Nick's fault Vegas decided to be extra naughty tonight. You go ahead onto work. I'll catch a cab back to your place."

"Ar you sure? It's not a problem for me to take you home first." Greg asked warily.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Amanda responded while hailing a cab. "Be careful at work Greg." With that Amanda waved to Greg and slipped into the cab. Greg watched the cab drive off, before heading to his Denali. Greg had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

"Where ya headed?" The 60 year-old cab driver asked.

"4024 Galen Street, please." Amanda smiled.

"Have a break-up with your boyfriend back there?" The driver asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh no. That was my cousin. I'm here visiting him, and he got called into work. So I'm headed back to his place for the remainder of the night." Amanda replied.

"What's your cousin do?" The driver asked intrigued.

"He used to be a DNA tech, but is currently a field op for a government facility. It's top secret." Amanda smirked.

The cab driver laughed at his passenger's remark. "My you are an amusing young lady. I haven't enjoyed my job this much in a while." The driver smiled in the rearview mirror. "We're about five blocks from your cousin's house. I hope you enjoy your stay in Vegas. This town seems to always have something going on." The driver stated as they crossed an intersection.

"I am so far." Amanda commented looking out her window. Amanda noticed a set of headlights outside her window. She turned and noticed another set outside the window opposite her. The headlights seemed to be coming straight towards her and the cab. "Watch out!" Amanda screamed terrified.

Before the cab driver could take evasive action, the other two vehicles slammed into the sides of the cab. The cab spun with the force of the impact, and was crushed like a pop can. All the windows in the cab shattered, and screams resonated from the occupants.

Neighbors burst from their houses upon hearing the noise. A hush fell upon the observers. A voice slowly rose from the group. "Somebody call an ambulance!" The on-lookers split, half went to the wreckage to check on the unfortunate victims. The other half went to call for help. All prayed that no one had died this night.

_I know, I know. I'm evil. It's a cliffhanger and I might not be able to update until Tuesday. I'm sorry. I'll be home for Fall break and don't know if I'll have time to update while I'm home. I will update Tuesday though, if not sooner. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review, please. Till next time. _:)


	5. Aftermath

_Hello everyone. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. My computer was being stupid while I was at home. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it. My thanks go out to: I do have a name (thanks for the review and story alerting me), Gaara Drank My Blood (thanks for the review, author alerting, favorite storying, and story alerting me…ps I love your name), Krysnel Domeri Nicavis (thanks for the reviews and story alerting me), and last but not least kateg123 (thank you my loyal reviewer). If I missed anyone I'm very sorry. Again thank you all for the reviews!_

_So here is the fifth chapter. Hopefully none of you will kill me after reading this chapter. ::slowly starts to back out of the room:: Okay, Enjoy::runs for her life::_

_Disclaimer: No, I still do not own CSI…unless you count my season 1 box set._

_Warning: Slash. There will be a boy/boy relationship in later chapters. If you do not like these kinds of stories, please stop reading now. Thank you and have a nice day._

* * *

'_talking' _someone on the phone

Chapter 5

"Oh man. What a wreck! I can't believe the driver survived. Wonder what he was doing this far from the strip." CSI Brown stated as he took in the scene.

"I know what you mean. That cab looks like it was hit by a wrecking ball." CSI Sidle shook her head sadly.

"Driver's name is Gary Richards, a sixty-year-old Vegas native. He's currently unconscious, and is on his way to the hospital. The neighbors all heard the noise, and were the ones to call for help. Most are still waiting around to answer any questions." Brass came up to the two.

"Thanks Brass. We'll take statements after we check the car over." Warrick informed the Captain.

"I'll keep them occupied until then." Brass stated as he headed back towards the crowd behind the scene tape. Sara and Warrick headed towards the crumpled cab.

"Looks like the cab was hit on both sides. I'm thinking a large SUV, but how did it hit both sides, and why?" Sara theorized examining the rear portion of the cab. Warrick was checking the front passenger seat when he thought he saw movement in the back seat.

"Help…." Warrick barely heard the whispered plea. He moved to take a better look, and noticed that there was someone inside.

"Brass! There's someone still in here!" Warrick shouted. "Just hold on. We'll get you out of there. Can you tell me your name?" Warrick asked the trapped figure.

"Already…forgot me…have you?" The figure whispered, coughing with the effort.

"What do you mean? Do I know you?" Warrick was confused.

"Greg…is going…to tease…you…about this…later." The figure breathed.

"Amanda?! Is that you?!" Warrick asked shocked.

"You…remember…me." Amanda smiled.

"Just hang on Amanda. The rescue team and paramedics are on their way. Greg is going to be pissed when he finds out about this." Warrick laughed. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked gently.

"I…was headed…back to Greg's…. I noticed…a set of headlights…outside my window…. I turned…and saw another…set coming towards us." Amanda breathed. "Then…there was…glass…and screaming…. I don't…remember…anything else." Amanda sighed.

The rescue team has arrived and were in the process of excavating Amanda from the car. Brass, Sara, and Warrick watched in horror as Amanda slowly came into view. The reason no one saw her before was because Amanda had been lying on the floor of the cab with the backseat almost completely covering her. Her face was cut and bruised from the flying glass and being tossed around the backseat. Her left shoulder was dislocated from the seatbelt restraining her, before it snapped. Her right wrist was resting at an odd angle across her stomach. Her left leg was positioned in an impossible angle, and her right angle was swollen and severely bruised. Amanda was littered with gashes, ranging from minor scratches to three-inch deep wounds.

"Sara, go with Amanda in the ambulance. I'll call Grissom and let him know what happened." Warrick ordered gently. "Brass, start taking statements from the neighbors. See if anyone knows _**exactly**_ what happened. I'm going to continue working on the cab."

"Alright. I'll call you later with or for more information." Sara responded as she headed for the ambulance.

"This is going to be a long night." Brass observed as he headed back towards the only witnesses to this calamity.

"You got that right." Warrick sighed as he dialed his phone.

_'Grissom.'_ Came the voice on the other end.

"Hey. It's Warrick. I got some bad news about Sara's and my case." Warrick paused, gaining strength for what he had to say next.

_'What?'_ Grissom responded with apprehension.

"One of the victims in the crash…is Greg's cousin, Amanda." Warrick stated.

_'Oh God.'_ Grissom breathed._ 'Is she alive?'_

"Yeah." Warrick sighed. "Sara went with her to the hospital. Are you going to tell Greg?" Warrick asked hesitantly.

_'I'll tell Greg when he comes back from the field. Call me if you get an update on her condition.'_ Grissom requested.

"Will do. Later Griss." Warrick hung up and turned to the mauled cab. "Time to get to work."

* * *

_Well I hope you all liked the chapter. I am currently in the middle of writing chapter 7. So chapter 6 should be up in a few days. Let me know what you all thought. Feedback is always good, so long as it is constructive. Til next time all. _:) 


	6. Greg's Reaction

_Hello Everyone. I'm sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I tried, really I did. However, my internet was being stupid and not uploading the chapter. This was the first time it would work for me. So here is chapter 6. You get to find out how Greg reacts to Amanda's accident. It's kind of short, but it does have a Nick/Greg moment in it... for all of you who have been waiting for the Nick/Greg action. More will come after this chapter. Hope you all enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...I wish I did. I do have it on my Christmas list. _:)

_Warnings: NG Slash. If you do not like boy/boy relationships, please stop reading now. Thank you and have a nice day._

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey Greg!" Wendy called from her lab. Greg stepped into the lab to hear what the DNA tech had to say. "That sample you brought in? It's a match to the vic." Wendy informed him.

"Yes! Thank you, Wendy. Now I have him. I'll go let Sophia know. Thanks again!" With that Greg scampered through the hall looking for Sophia. "Sophia! We have him! DNA from the scraping under his nails matches the vic." Greg stated.

"That's great. He's in the interrogation room now. Let's go give him the good news." Sophia smirked.

"Actually Sophia, I need Greg to come with me. He will probably not be able to help you finish this case. I'll take over for him." Grissom stopped the two.

"What's up Grissom?" Greg asked confused.

"I need to speak with you in private. Sophia I'll meet up with you later." Grissom steered Greg to his office.

"Okay. Now you're starting to freak me out. What's going on Grissom?" Greg panicked as Grissom closed his door.

"Greg. Please calm down." Sigh. "Warrick called me earlier. It turns out there were two vics at his scene. One was the driver of the cab. The other…was your cousin, Amanda." Greg choked. Grissom ploughed on, "She's alive, and at the Desert Palm hospital with Sara. I'm giving you the next few days off to be with your cousin. I'm sorry I can't give you more time, but the higher ups are insensitive jackasses. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help." Grissom tried to console the young CSI.

"Thank you Grissom. How come no one called me to let me know?" Greg asked flatly.

"I told Warrick I would inform you. I did not want to tell you over the phone, so I waited until you returned to the lab. This was the first chance I had to tell you." Grissom answered calmly.

"I understand. Thank you. Can I go see Amanda now?" Greg queried timidly.

"Of course Greg. I'll drop by the hospital later to see how you and Amanda are doing, okay?" Grissom smiled at the former lab rat.

"That'd be nice. See you later Griss." Greg slumped out of Grissom's office toward the locker room. "I can't believe it. This is all my fault. I should have taken her back. I shouldn't have let her take that cab. It should have been me with her in that car." Greg muttered self-depreciatingly.

"G? Greg? You okay?" Nick watched his friend concernly.

"No. Grissom just informed me that Amanda is one of the victims from Warrick's scene. She's at the hospital with Sara right now. I'm heading over to see her." Greg choked.

"Oh geez. Greg I'm so sorry. I hope she's okay. I'll stop by the hospital after shift to see you both, is that okay? Which hospital is she at?" Nick placed a hand on Greg's shoulder to try and console him.

Greg smiled at Nick sadly, "That'd be great. Griss said he'd stop by too." Greg sighed defeated. "I can't believe this happened to her. This is all my fault. If I had taken her home, instead of letting her take that cab…"

"You would be in the hospital bed next to her right now." Nick cut in. "This is not your fault Greg. It was bad luck. You are not responsible for Amanda being in the hospital." Nick stated firmly.

Nick gripped Greg by both shoulders, so they were facing each other. "Greg, look at me." Greg slowly looked Nick in the eye. "You are not to blame for Amanda's accident. Warrick's probably busy trying to figure out who is, but you are not responsible. Bad timing is partially t blame." Greg looked away, and Nick sighed. "I wonder if Griss will let me have the rest of the night off. I don't think you should be driving. I'll take you to the hospital." Nick thought out loud.

"You'd really do that? Why?" Greg had a puzzled look on his face.

"'Cause I care about you. …I mean, were friends right? That's what friends do." Nick blushed. "Um, I'm going to go find Grissom. I'll be back." Nick darted out of the locker room. Greg stood in the middle of the locker room with a small smile on his face.

_'Perhaps I have a chance after all. I'll explore that more later. Right now, I need to concentrate on Mandie.'_ With that thought Greg prepared to leave and go visit Amanda.

* * *

_So what did you all think? I know. Not enough Nick/Greg, but I promise there will be more in the next few chapters. Remember to review please. Oh, and if you all like this story, please check out my one-shot. It's called Meet the Gang, and let me know what you think. Til next time. _:) 


	7. Hospital Visits

_Hi everyone. I'm back. I know, I know. I haven't updated in awhile, but hey life's been hectic. That and I had to finish the chapter too. Not much going on in this chapter. You find out what injuries Amanda has, and there's a little bit of teasing. Lots of Nick/Greg in the next chapter...which I am currently writing. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Before I forget, I would like to thank kateg123 for reviewing (I love reading your reviews), and I would like to thank synthetic07 for Story Alerting Oh, Cousin Dearest. Enjoy the chapter everyone!_

_Warning: Slash. There will be boy/boy relationships in later chapters. If this is not your taste, please stop reading. Thank you and have a nice day._

_Disclaimer: I still do not own CSI ::pouts::. I do own the cousin though... I also don't own Goofy. (It's explained in the chapter.)_

* * *

Chapter 7

"Amanda? You have some visitors, and boy are they handsome!" The nurse smiled as she came in to check on Amanda's vitals. "How are you doing Ms. Sidle? Have you gotten anything to eat in the past four hours you have been here?"

"Yes ma'am. Mandie made sure I ate." Sara smiled at the elderly nurse.

"Who are the visitors Nurse Georgia?" Amanda asked curiously. Her bed was propped up so she could sit up. Amanda looked toward the door as it slowly opened. She smiled widely as a familiar head of sandy-blonde hair came into view. "Greg! You're here. And you brought Nick with you. Hi Nick!" Amanda chirped to the two figures by the door.

"Of course I came. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I only found out about your accident an hour ago, and then I stopped and got you a gift." Greg smiled as he gently hugged his cousin. He then handed her a plastic shopping bag.

Amanda opened the bag and squealed delightedly. "Thank you so much Greg! I don't have any Goofy dolls. I love it!" Mandie pulled out a two-foot plush of Goofy, and hugged it best she could.

"How are you feeling Mandie?" Nick asked concernedly. The nurse had left during the greeting between the cousins.

"I'm alright. Kind of numb, and still a little shaken. The have on quite a bit of pain medication." Amanda replied sadly.

Nick and Greg sighed quietly, taking in the full picture Amanda presented. Her head was bandaged, and the guys thought they could make out the impression of bandages around her torso. [A/N: Stupid flimsy hospital gowns. I hate having to wear them things. Her left arm was in a sling, while her right arm, from the elbow to her fingers, was incased in a light blue cast. Her left leg was also wrapped in a blue cast, and was elevated slightly by a sling. Her right leg rested on top of the blanket, and they could see her ankle was bandaged as well.

Greg took a quick look at Amanda's chart, that was hanging at the foot of her bed. He noted that the report stated that Amanda had a few cracked ribs, stitches in various places, and a concussion, along with all the visible injuries. Her face was slightly swollen and a motley of colours.

"I'm so sorry Mandie. This is all my fault." Greg started. He hung his head, unable to look his cousin in the eye.

"Greg…" Nick and Sara tried to interrupt.

"If I had just taken you home, you wouldn't be here. I'm so sorry." Greg cried miserably. "I wish it were me there instead of you."

"Gregory! Hojem! Sanders! If I ever hear you say something like that again I will hit you with my casts!" Amanda snapped. "This is not your fault! If you had been with me, you would probably be in the bed next to me or worse! Don't you ever say this was your fault! Those stupid people who hit the cab are responsible, not you! Now stop beating yourself up, before I do it for you." Amanda scowled at her beloved cousin. The other three just stared at her in shock. Slowly a sad smile blossomed on Greg's face.

"Alright. I'll stop beating myself up. It would figure. I come to cheer you up, and you end up cheering me up instead." Greg laughed.

"That's what I'm here for." Amanda smiled. "So, how's work going?" Amanda attempted to change the subject.

"Ah, you don't want to hear about that." Nick drawled. "I'd rather hear about the show you saw at the Pyramid." Nick sat down next to Sara, while Greg carefully seated himself next to Amanda on her bed.

"Oh! It was great! The acrobats were amazing. They did half their stunts twenty feet in the air,…without a net. There were jugglers and lots of little drama performances. It was so much fun, and very amusing." Amanda smiled delightedly. Her eyes shined with wonder and awe at the recollection of the show.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself then?" Sara giggled. Nick smiled beside her, glad his buddy was no longer beating himself up.

"Oh yes! I had so much fun. Greg and I were going to go to have dinner a the MGM, but he got called into work. Which reminds me, Greg?" Amanda called her cousin. Greg looked at her with a sad smile. "Can we go to the MGM before I leave? You owe me a dinner date." Amanda informed her cousin.

Greg laughed. "Of course Mandie. In fact, we'll have a redo of our date, and I'll make sure to stay away from work." Greg smirked.

**BEEP. BEEP.**

Sara's pager buzzed from her hip. "That'll be Warrick. I gotta go, but I promise Warrick and I will be back later to visit." Sara smiled as she left the room.

"I hope they found something out about the accident. Like what the two cars that hit us were doing?" Amanda thought out loud.

"I'm sure they did." Nick replied comfortingly.

Amanda smiled at Nick. "So, Nick. Tell me about yourself. My cousin raves about you, so I'm interested in finding out more about you." Amanda stated innocently.

"Mandie!" Greg shrieked as he and Nick blushed.

"What?" Amanda queried smiling.

"Hey Warrick. What's up?" Sara asked as she entered the layout room.

"I got results back from Trace. There are two different paint transfers on the cab. I also remember Amanda saying something about two sets of headlights." Warrick stated looking through the evidence of the case.

"So you're thinking…. That two different cars hit the cab? Why?" Sara questioned also looking at the evidence lying out on the table.

"I don't know. If we can find out who was driving, we may find out why." Warrick stated.

* * *

_Well, what did you all think? Let me know, remember to review...and please be nice in your reviews. I'll try to be quicker with Chapter 8, but no promises. Til next time. Later _:) 


	8. Tender Love

_Hey everyone, I'm back. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. First my computer fritzed and died, so I had to get a new computer. Then I got terrible writer's block. I could not for the life of me, figure out where to take this chapter. So you can all thank my roommate Storm Elf for bugging me about finishing this story. I never planned on abandoning it. It was just going to take me awhile to finish it. So you can expect the last two chapters eventually. However this is my last semester in college and I am very busy, so I will do my best and Storm Elf will be pushing me to finish, so no worries. Now on with the story, I hope you all enjoy. PS Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 7 and author/story alerted me. Thanks for all the support._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own CSI. I do own season 1 and my roommate has seasons 1-4 and 6-7. We are slowly collecting the whole series._

_Warning: This has mention of boy/boy relationships. Unfortunately, I do not feel comfortable doing more than make out scenes and making suggestive scenes. Sorry. If you do not like YAOI please stop reading now. Thank you and have a nice day._

* * *

Chapter 8

"Excuse me gentleman. I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow." Nurse Georgia informed the trio apologetically.

"Aw. Do they have to leave? We were just starting to have fun." Amanda pouted.

"I'm afraid so dear. Doctor's orders." Nurse Georgia smiled.

"We'll come back tomorrow Mandie. I'll be here as soon as they'll let me in." Greg smiled as he ruffled Amanda's hair affectionately.

"I'll be here when I can. Unfortunately, I still have to go to work. Don't start the party til I get here, kay?" Nick teased.

"So long as you bring real food, it's a deal." Amanda returned. Laughing Nick and Greg exited, so the nurse could prepare Amanda for bed.

"Oh nurse," Greg called, "when will Amanda be allowed to leave?"

"She'll be released in two weeks. She'll be in a wheel-chair for about a month or so. She'll also have to keep her ankle and ribs bandaged for another week or two. Her shoulder will remain slinged , as long as her bandages stay on. Her arm and leg casts will come off in a little over a month." Nurse Georgia explained.

"Oh, okay. Thank you. I'll need to make sure I'm free that day to bring her home. Thank you again." Greg grinned as he left with Nick.

"Bye guys." Amanda waved after them. Nick and Greg waved back.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?" Greg asked as he and Nick headed towards the garage.

"Don't know. I'll probably head back to my place, have a beer and crash for the night. How 'bout you?" Nick glanced side-long at his slightly smaller buddy.

"'Bout the same, with take-out added in." Greg joked.

"Well, since we both are thinkin' the same thing…. How 'bout you join me for beer and dinner at my place." Nick offered, blushing slightly.

"That would be nice. Might help me take my mind off of Amanda." Greg smiled shyly.

Nick beamed back, "Well let's head back to the lab. You can pick up your car and follow me to my place. Sound good?" Greg nodded. He and Nick headed for Nick's Denali. They chatted and laughed about various things all the way back to the lab.

"I'll stop by and pick up some beer. Do you want to pick up dinner?" Greg queried as he prepared to transfer to his own Denali.

"That works. Anything in particular you're in the mood for?" Nick replied.

_You._ Greg thought. "No, I'm not real picky tonight." Greg actually responded.

"Alright. I'll meet you back at my place." Nick smiled as he drove off. Greg sighed as he got in and started his SUV.

* * *

An hour later, Greg pulled into Nick's driveway. Nick's SUV was already parked in front of the garage. Greg turned the car off and stepped out of the Denali. As he headed for the house, Greg noticed Nick leaning in the front doorway, smiling.

"'Bout time ya showed up. What took ya so long?" Nick drawled as he and Greg entered the house.

"Went home to change, and pack new clothes in my duffle to keep at the lab." Greg responded. "What kind of food did you get?" Greg inquired, not seeing a pizza box or take-out cartons any where.

"I thought we might make fajitas." Nick shrugged. "Didn't really feel like take-out. Is that okay?" Nick asked hestitantly.

"That's fine. I haven't had fajitas in a long while." Greg smiled. "Need any help?"

"Sure. How good are you at slicing veggies?" Nick smiled as he lead Greg into the kitchen.

"Not bad. It's one of my more hidden talents." Greg teased.

"Great. You chop the veggies and I'll handle the grilling." Nick laughed as he and Greg started their tasks. The guys joked and chatted as they companionably made dinner. "Hey Greg. You mind setting the table?" Nick asked as he placed the grilled veggies and steak on a serving platter.

"Sure. Um…where are your plates and silverware?" Greg asked looking confusedly around at the cabinets.

"Plates are in the cabinet next to the fridge. Silverware is to the right of the stove." Nick stated as he grabbed the hot sauce, sour cream, and shredded cheese from the fridge. Greg grabbed two plates, needed silverware, and two beers. The guys settled at the table to enjoy their meal. They ate in companionable silence, before Greg broke it.

"Hey Nick?" Greg called quietly, while staring at the table.

"What's up G? You okay?" Nick asked concerned. He looked at Greg, wondering what was wrong with his buddy.

"Thank you." Greg whispered.

"Thank you? For what G?" Nick was confused.

"Thank you for everything. Going with me to the hospital. Talking me out of my self-criticism, and staying with me. I don't know what I would have done with out you today…" Greg started to ramble.

"G…" Nick started, but Greg didn't hear him.

"I mean, I know I would have been in a bad way, if it weren't for you I'm glad you were with me. Even though you didn't have to…."

"Greg…" Nick tried again, but Greg continued to ignore him.

"I know I can be a pain and that I annoy you a lot. But I really appreciated all your help, mmf…." Greg was unable to continue as his lips were currently occupied by Nick's lips.

Greg was startled at first by the contact, but eventually gave into the feeling of Nick's kiss. Nick kept the kiss chaste, not wanting to scare Greg. After another minute of tender kissing, Nick slowly pulled away. Greg subconsciously tried to follow, missing the contact he so desired. Greg's eyes fluttered open to find Nick grinning boyishly at him.

"Now will you let me get a word in, before you continue rambling?" Nick gently teased. Greg flushed a brilliant shade of red, but nodded for Nick to continue. "Now, there's nothing for you to thank me for. You're my friend Greg and I care about you. Of course I'm going to help you when you need me. Right now you are going through a hard time and I want to be here for you." Nick cupped Greg's face with his right hand.

"What are you saying Nicky?" Greg asked in a small, timid voice. His eyes shone with hope, fear, and confusion.

"I love you Greg. I have for awhile now, but I was afraid to say anything. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Nick explained, rubbing his thumb across Greg's cheek.

"Greg leaned into the touch and smiled softly at Nick. "I love you too Nick. I have had the hugest crush on you for the past few years. I never thought you would feel the same." Nick leaned forward and captured Greg's lips in another sweet kiss. Greg responded to the kiss immediately, wrapping is arms around Nick's neck, drawing him closer.

The two reluctantly parted. "Greg? Will you go out with me?" Nick asked shyly.

"What did you have in mind?" Greg smiled.

* * *

2 weeks later

"Would you like to come in?" Greg asked Nick.

"Sure. So Amanda gets out tomorrow?" Nick asked as they entered Greg's townhouse. Greg nodded, smiling at having his cousin come home. "I bet she's excited. I'm surprised she hasn't gone nuts being in the hospital for so long." Nick laughed. They both knew that Amanda was going stir crazy, waiting to get out.

"Yeah. I'm picking her up tomorrow morning. Would you like to come with me?" Greg asked shyly.

Nick grinned at his boyfriend. "Of course I'll come. You're probably going to need help getting her in and out of the car." Nick hugged Greg from behind while they looked for something to drink.

"Well then, since you are coming with me tomorrow, why don't you spend the night. This way it will be easier to pick up Amanda in the morning." Greg proposed.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Nick whispered in Greg's ear before turning him around and kissing him gently. The kiss slowly deepened. Greg was pinned to the counter next to the fridge with his arms wrapped securely around Nick's neck. Nick had one hand cupping Greg's face, his other hand was wrapped around Greg's waist. The two broke apart, breathing heavily. Greg grabbed Nick's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. Neither was seen until morning.

* * *

_So how was it? Again I apologize for not updating for so long. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will work on getting the next one up faster. Please don't forget to review and be nice in the reviews. Later all. :)_


	9. Goodbye to You

Hey there everyone. Well, here's the last chapter of Oh, Cousin Dearest. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story or myself. Special thanks go out to Rainbow Stripes, Munia, Sunshinegrl551126, peacelovemusicx3, kids6hot2, SuzSeb, and Charlio4444 for their recent alerts, favorites, or reviews. I appreciate all the support. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. If I did, Nick and Greg would be dating already, instead of still flirting.

Warning: There is mentions of malexmale relationships. If you don't like, don't read. Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Thanks for picking me up guys. I'm not sure why Greg didn't come. He told me yesterday he was coming. I wonder what happened." Amanda thought out loud.

"It's no problem Mandie. I'm sure there's a reason Greg forgot." Warrick replied as he pushed Amanda and her wheelchair, into Greg's townhouse.

"He's probably busy setting up a welcome home party or something and lost track of the time." Sara suggested.

"Well he's not down here." Catherine commented as she looked into the kitchen.

"He's probably sleeping." Amanda sighed. "Hey Warrick? Can you push me to the stairs please?"

"Sure, but why?" Warrick slowly rolled Mandie's chair to the base of the stairs.

"You'll see." Mandie smiled. "You may want to cover your ears." Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom (whom all accompanied Amanda home) exchanged confused glances, but did as she said.

"Gregory! Hojem! Sanders!" Amanda shrieked up the stairs.

"Ah!" Came Greg's muffled yelp, followed by two distinct thuds. The thuds were followed closely by an 'Oh shit!', that was not Greg.

Amanda blushed cherry red, when she realized who was with her cousin. "Oops," she smiled nervously.

Ten seconds later, Greg's head was seen at the top of the stairwell, while the rest of him was hidden behind a wall. "Um, hi Mandie. What are you doing home?" Greg laughed nervously.

"I was released from the hospital today, remember? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago. I'd still be there if your friends hadn't shown up. Why is your phone off?" Amanda huffed. Grissom, Catherine, Sara, and Warrick watched silently from the side.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Late night, must have slept through the alarm. Also, I think my phone's dead. Sorry Mandie." Greg blushed.

Amanda rolled her eyes. She had no doubt her cousin was telling the truth, but…. "Uh huh. So who spent the night?" She asked casually. Greg flushed even redder as the other four stared at her in shock. All four thinking the same thing: What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about Mandie? No one spent the night." Greg stuttered.

"Right. So your voice developed an authentic Texan accent for whenever you swear? And how exactly did you fall out of bed when I called you? Also,…have you seen Nick?" Amanda interrogated.

"What do you mean? What accent? I fell on my head and back. And why are you asking if I have seen Nick?" Greg flushed.

"One-someone, with a Texan accent, said "Oh shit!" when I scared you this morning. Two-I heard two distinct thumps when you fell out of bed. From your story, I am lead to believe that someone else was with you. And three-Nick's Denali is parked five houses down, while yours is in the driveway." Amanda smiled mischievously. Everyone stared at her in amazement. Her observational skills were amazing.

"Why do you think that's Nick's Denali?" Grissom asked.

"How many people in Nevada have a Texas A&M alumni decal on their car and a LVPD parking badge hanging from their license." Amanda stated. "Plus, I memorized his license plate number." She smiled teasingly.

"You did what?!" A thick Texas accent called from upstairs. In the next moment Nick was trudging down the steps, fully clothed, while Greg dressed for the day.

Amanda laughed at the two. "I can't believe you thought I had memorized your license plate number. I have only seen your car once. Definitely not enough time for me to memorize. Thought I'd see if I could get a reaction though." Both guys flushed red at being out witted by Amanda. Amanda and the rest of the team just laughed at their embarrassment.

"Serves you right for ditching Amanda at the hospital." Catherine smiled at their nervousness.

"So you guys don't mind that Nick and I are dating." Greg bit his bottom lip in agitation.

"Of course not. You two are our friends. Nothing you do will change that." Sara reassured gently.

"A little freaked out, but you guys have been flirting for years. It's about damn time." Warrick confirmed. Greg beamed at the acceptance his friends gave. Nick smiled at the happiness in the room. They both knew they were lucky to have people who accepted them as friends.

Two weeks later.

"I hate having to use a wheelchair." Amanda pouted. Greg laughed at his cousin as he pushed her into the LVPD Crime Lab.

"Well you're only going to be confined for two more weeks." Greg reminded her.

Amanda sighed, "I know. I just hate not being able to move on my own." Greg stopped at the reception desk to get a badge for Amanda.

"Hi Judy. How are you today?" Amanda chipped, beaming a smile at the receptionist.

Judy smiled shyly. "I am doing quite well thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. A bit restless but I guess I can't complain." Amanda responded with a shrug.

Judy smiled a genuine smile, "well it's nice to have you back."

"Thanks, but I'm actually stopping into say goodbye. I'm going home today." Amanda answered sadly.

"Oh. That's too bad. You will have to come back and visit again." Judy handed her the visitor pass.

"I'll be sure to, thanks." Amanda smiled and waved as Greg rolled her down the hall. Amanda and Greg traveled to the break room to see the rest of the team. When they reached the break room, they saw the three younger members (excluding Greg) passed out on various pieces of furniture. Greg smiled at his team mates. They all looked so tired. Amanda giggled quietly at the scene. Sara was asleep on the couch, one arm acting as a pillow, the other resting gently next to her face. Warrick was slumped down in the plush armchair. His head resting on the back of the chair and his shoulder, while Nick was using both arms as a pillow on the glass table top. Amanda and Greg moved quietly into the room, trying not to disturb the peaceful CSIs.

"Greg! Amanda! What…?"

"Shh! The cousins hissed, interrupting Catherine's greeting. They silently pointed to the room's sleeping occupants. Catherine smirked at the sight of her co-workers. Catherine silently padded over to the cousins.

"What brings you two here," she whispered to them.

"I'm leaving today. So I came to say good bye." Amanda answered. "They must be exhausted. What happened?" Greg and Amanda sent curious looks to the assistant supervisor.

"Triple homicide at the Palermo, one at the slots, one at the tables, and one in a hotel room. It took a few hours just to process the scenes." Catherine started.

"It then took the rest of the day for them to find their suspect. They had to pull a triple because the victims were high profile. Ecklie and the sheriff refused to let them leave until the cases were solved. Why are we whispering?" Grissom concluded. The other three pointed to the unconscious CSIs. "Oh. Catherine, I need you to sign some papers." With that Grissom left the break room.

Catherine sighed, "That man has no social skills. I'll be back soon. Don't leave til I see you again." Catherine smiled as she made her way to Grissom's office.

"So," Greg started, "what should we do now?"

"Well, we could be really evil, or somewhat evil." Amanda grinned.

Greg quietly laughed at his devious cousin. "Let's go somewhat. I don't feel like getting beat up again."

"Okay. Can you start a pot of coffee, please?" Amanda asked.

"Sure. Do you want good coffee or generic?" Greg pulled out a can of Acme coffee (A/N: Yes I know there is no such thing…bare with me) and a bag of his precious Blue Hawiian.

"It's not for me. It's for you and the three sleepy heads. So you pick." Amanda shrugged. Greg nodded and got busy making the coffee. While the coffee was brewing the cousins quietly chatted about their plans for the holidays. When the coffee was ready, Greg poured four cups and placed them on a tray. The tray was set on the table, opposite of Nick.

"How do you propose we wake them up?" Greg queried taking his cup of coffee.

"Like this." Amanda grinned. She pulled out her cell phone and played the ringer at the loudest possible volume.

**I, I, I, I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY**…

"What the?!" Three voices cried out. The three sleeping CSIs jerked to consciousness, looking around for what woke them. The three exhausted people stared confused at the hysterical cousins.

"Greg? What're you doin' here?" Nick asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Here." Greg handed him a cup of hot coffee. "Drink up. Sorry guys. We couldn't pass up the opportunity." Sara and Warrick each grabbed a cup of the liquid caffeine.

"Well, at least you're making up for it with coffee." Sara grumbled as she took a sip. "And it's your Blue Hawiian."

"Yeah. We decided not to be too evil. Besides, we left you undisturbed for about a half hour." Amanda informed them. The three previously sleeping CSIs looked at the clock and noticed that they had been asleep for a little over an hour.

"So, what brings you two in? I would have thought you'd be out sight seeing some more." Warrick inquired nursing his coffee.

"Actually, we stopped in so I could say goodbye," Amanda announced.

"You're leaving us?" Nick put his coffee down as he watched the cousins.

"Yeah, home is beckoning. But I'll come back to visit again sometime." Amanda assured them.

"How're you getting home? You can't take a plane with casts on." Grissom inquired from the door. Catherine slowly moved past him to enter the room further.

"I returned the plane ticket and bought a train ticket for Mandie instead. Her mom is taking the train from Pittsburgh to help Mandie on the way back." Greg informed the group.

"Well, at least you'll have a companion on the train. It would have been difficult for you to maneuver around the cabin otherwise." Catherine put in.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get home, but I am going to miss it here. I got more adventure than I planned for." Amanda grinned. Everyone laughed at her interpretation of the trip.

"Good luck Amanda. I hope we see you again." Grissom nodded.

"Bye," Catherine and Sara waved.

"Now, be good and don't do anything to aggravate those injuries." Warrick smiled.

"I won't," Amanda retorted.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Amanda, and I hope to see you again in the future." Nick charmed.

"Oh, you will." Mandie smirked cheekily. "I really enjoyed meeting you all. Thanks for everything. Bye!" Amanda waved as Greg rolled her out of the break room.

"Did you have to be so foreboding? Now I'm going to be questioned like crazy about what you meant." Greg sighed as he drove Mandie to the station.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. Just tell them I'm psychic." Amanda laughed.

"Finally Greg pulled into a parking spot at the train station. He got out, retrieved Amanda's suitcase and wheelchair. He then carried Amanda the short distance from the Denali to her wheelchair. He then rolled Amanda up the platform. A porter came over to take the suitcase and Amanda's mom came over to the cousins. She smiled and hugged Greg, then gently hugged her daughter.

"Hi sweetie. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Greg's taken great care of me. How was your trip mom?"

"Fine. It was longer than I expected. Thank you for all the help Greg. Her father and I appreciate it." She kissed Greg on the cheek.

"It was a pleasure having her, Aunt Kari. I'm sorry for all the trouble." Greg bowed his head.

"Kari hugged him around the shoulders. "Not your fault Greg. Bad luck is all it was." **Woo. Woo.** "Well, the train is calling. Thanks for taking care of Amanda, Greg. We'll see you in PA, soon right?"

"Right," Greg hugged Kari and Amanda. "Have a safe trip and call me when you get home." Greg waved as the women boarded the train. He waited until the train was gone and out of sight. Greg turned and headed back to his Denali. _I wonder if Nick would be interested in a Pennsylvania Christmas._ Greg smiled at the thought and headed home.

* * *

Well, there it is. The end. There is an epilogue, so don't worry. Amanda will be making one final appearance in this fic. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and don't forget to review. Thanks for all the support, I wouldn't have made it this far if not for the love you guys have shown me. Thank you all.


	10. Happy Ever After

Well, here's the epilogue. Enjoy. I do own the family (they are taken from my own), but do not own Nick and Greg (I also borrowed the names for Greg's parents from Ms. Maggs). If I owned Nick and Greg, they would have been dating since season 5, not still flirting with one another.

Warning: There is mentions of malexmale relationship. If you don't like, don't read. Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

Epilogue

"I don't know about this Greg. I feel like an intruder." Nick sighed as they drove toward Greg's aunt's house.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone will love you. Some may not be comfortable with it, but I could care less. They know, and they deal. You'll be fine." Greg smiled at Nick. The guys eventually stopped in front of a medium-sized colonial. Nick admired the house. It was festively decorated with lights, wreaths, and fresh fallen snow. It was a beautiful sight and Nick was happy Greg had asked him to come with him to Pennsylvania for Christmas with his family. Greg's parents had arrived the day before, but because of work Nick and Greg could not go with them. Nick really liked Greg's parents. Jan and Dave loved Nick and treated him like another son.

"Are you sure your family is going to like me?" Nick pulled at the collar of his black, cable-knit sweater. Greg had told him that it was semi-formal dress for holidays, so Nick was dressed in his sweater, jeans, and dress shoes. Greg wore a pale blue button down shirt, black dockers, and dress shoes. Both gentlemen were laden down with presents for Greg's family.

Greg knocked on the door and was answered with barking coming from inside. Nick and Greg smiled at the noise coming from inside. The wooden door opened to a familiar person. Amanda was holding a dog back as she invited the two men in. Releasing the dog to greet the two, the dog beat her to it. "Jewel, get down! Sorry about that. She loves people. C'mon Jewel, get off Nick." Amanda pulled the dog, Jewel, away from the two men. "Hi guys. How was your trip? You can put the presents under the tree in the living room." Amanda informed them as she hugged both of them.

"Our trip was fine. How have you been? Looks like you've healed up nicely." Greg responded.

"Yep. All better. I get sore every now and then, but otherwise fine. C'mon I want to introduce Nick to everyone." Amanda beamed. Nick gulped nervously as he set the presents down. "Don't sweat it Nick. Everyone's excited to meet you," Mandie assured as she led the boys to the dining room. "Hey, look who finally showed up."

Everyone turned to greet the newcomers. Greg was soon engulfed in hugs by his family. "Nick allow me to introduce you. These are my parents, Kari and Jay, and my sister, Kat." Amanda led Nick around the room. "This is my mom's sister, Annie, we call her Nene. This is her husband, Josh, and their kids, Logan and Corie. This is my mom's brother, Caleb, his wife, Vivian, and his kids, Jana and Alic. This is my grandmum, Jenny, and this is Greg's and my gran, Beth. Last, but not least, you know Greg's parents, Aunt Jan and Uncle Dave." Everyone greeted Nick, some more enthusiastic than others. Nick smiled at the somewhat large family. It reminded him of his own family holidays, only here there was a more relaxed atmosphere.

"So what do you think?" Greg popped up beside him.

Nick wrapped an arm around his boyfriend of 4 months waist. The two watched as Amanda, Kat, and Jana played Disney Scene It with Logan, Corie, and Alic. "Your family is great, Greg. I'm glad I came." The two shared a smile.

"Nick, Greg. Come play with us." Mandie called.

"I want Nick on my team," Logan called. Kat nodded in agreement, since the two were already a team.

"Then we get Greg, cause Corie has Amanda and she doesn't need the extra help." Jana announced as Alic made room for Greg on the floor.

"Alright, let the game begin." Amanda and Corie cheered. The guys smiled as they joined the others.

…And they lived happily every after.

…Well, for real life anyways.

* * *

That's it. Oh, Cousin Dearest is officially over. There will be no more. Thank you to everyone who read, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd say this wasn't too bad for my first fic. Don't forget to leave your thoughts. However, please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used to heat my apartment. Thank you.


End file.
